


take it

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: noel knows cody can take it
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	take it

**Author's Note:**

> this is /so/ late but ive been really busy please enjoy this <3

cody likes noel. he likes noel's eyes and the way they look at him in the morning when they're having breakfast. he likes the way noel's arms wrap around him at any chance he gets to do so. he likes kissing noel while they're recording just so they have to cut it.

cody even likes noel when he's in a bad mood, like he is now.

apparently something went wrong in the studio, and from the mumbles he's been able to get out of noel, cody knows that someone's an idiot, and that whatever happened, it has fallen to noel to fix it.

obviously, noel doesn't want to talk about it, and cody doesn't want to pressure him anyway. they're at cody’s place, and cody has already ordered dinner, so they have a little time. noel is sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the tv. cody decides he wants some attention.

he walks over to noel and stands in front of him, waits until those hazel eyes focus on him, and then drops to his knees between noel’s legs. his own eyes fixed to his, and fingers find noel’s belt in seconds, working it open and reaching down to undress him.

before noel can even speak, cody is leaning forward and taking the tip of his dick in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and sucking lightly.

the startled moan that he gets in response spurs him on, and he takes more, licking and sucking and smiling as he feels it hardening against his tongue.

“what are you doing?” noel asks, and brushes cody's hair off his face with a smirk, cody raises his eyebrows and moans around him. noel groans. "fine. why are you doing this?"

cody sighs and pulls off of his cock with a wet pop, giving him another look. “because you’re upset, and it’s annoying,” he says, even though there's more fondness than exasperation in his tone. “and i like sucking your dick."

noel looks at him contemplatively for a moment, and cody rolls his eyes. "what if i want something else?"

cody arches an eyebrow. “well, dinner is on the way. and we tend to get carried away when your dick is up my ass.” 

noel laughs and leans foward to kiss him on the lips firmly, he grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him on his lap. 

"you're right." noel says as he presses a kiss on cody's jawline. "i was thinking of something else."

“like what?" cody smiles when noel kisses his neck. 

"you know what we were talking about on the podcast earlier?" noel says, locking his eyes with cody's.

cody frowns, then raises his eyebrows and chuckles. "you wanna spank me?"

noel nods, then bits his bottom lip as he strokes cody's back. "only if you want to. i can fuck you after dinner, too."

cody nods, smiles and kisses noel once again before getting on his feet and grabbing noel's hands to follow him “where do you want me?”

cody didn't think noel actually wanted to spank him after that whole bit on the podcast, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. 

“kitchen table," noel says.

cody laughs, but walks into the kitchen anyway. he chuckles to himself, moving the chairs out of the way so that he can bend over the kitchen table, legs spread and feet flat on the floor, his arms stretch out ahead of him, unsure what to do with them.

he smiles at the deep breath he hears behind him, and leans back into the hands that are suddenly on him, stroking down his back to his ass, cupping and squeezing. 

"fuck, cody,” noel says, voice low and raspy. “you have no idea what you do to me.”

cody giggles, and wiggles his hips. noel grunts and slaps cody’s clothed ass, driving a low moan from him. "stay still."

he smiles, knowing just how to push noel’s buttons. “why?" he asks, keeping his voice light. if they are actually going to do this, they might as well do it properly.

noel growls and slaps his ass again again, the sound ringing out in the kitchen. “cody,” he says warningly.

cody laughs and presses his face to the wooden table. "get on with it then."

noel's response is a slow exhale as he starts pulling cody's sweatpants and underwear down. cody shivers as a rush of warm air and big hands grope him roughly.

cody moans and pushes back into it, his fingers curling lightly into fists against the smooth wood of the table.

before he can get too into it, though, noel pulls his hands back. cody has just enough time to feel noel's hand lift just to feel it hit him again, harder this time.

“fuck,” he hisses, squirming over the table.

“stay still," noel orders, steel in his voice. he bends down to kiss his shoulder blades. "you're beautiful." 

cody tries to come up with a sentence but it's hard to think, especially when noel presses one of his hands to the small of his back, keeping his chest flushed against the table, while the other hand strokes over the already red skin on his lower back.

each time he smacks into his ass, cody cries out, pain flooding along the curve of his back. noel hits him rapidly, not giving him time to process each blow as they all blend together. he's going to be red and sore when they're done, but his dick is already getting hard where it rests between the table and his body.

the whole apartment is filled with the sounds of skin smacking against skin, and the cries and whimpers cody is managing to get out.

noel's breathing starts to get ragged, and cody's panting. “i knew you would be able to take it,” noel says, slowing down the swats and making sure cody felt each one. "little slut."

cody's unable to respond and all he can do is moan at noel's words. at this rate, he's definitely going to have bruises and marks for a few weeks. his dick is leaking against the table, and he wants to work a hand down and stroke himself, especially with the way noel was talking. tears roll down his face, but he doesn't want it to stop.

“look at you, trying to hump the table,” noel says breathlessly, and cody realizes that he's been moving his hips the whole time. the table isn't the best thing to rub himself against, but the friction is better than nothing, and he moans desperately.

“always trying to get off on something,” noel says, spanking cody a few times. “come,” he orders. “come from just this.”

cody whines, but he was nearly there. the pain starts blending into pleasure, and there was a pause as noel takes his shirt off and begins roaming his hands all over cody’s hot, sore ass. cody moans loudly.

one of the hands left his skin, and cody could hear the sound of noel stroking himself behind him, moaning as he chases his own orgasm. cody bits his lip and works his hips, rubbing against the table and pushing against noel’s hand, wincing when those fingers grab into his skin. 

“close,” he pants.

“that's it, baby. just like that. come for me.”

one of noel's fingers slip between cody's cheeks and brush his hole, and cody shoves his hips forward, pleasure burning his skin. he cries out and whimpers as he shakes with his own orgasm, the pain and pleasure and slight discomfort of his position all rolling together and taking him over the edge.

noel echoes his cry, and cody feels the warm splashes that indicate that noel came all over his skin. he can only imagine the view.

he tries to push himself up with weak arms, but noel gets there first, pulling him up and turning him around to kiss him deeply. cody lets him, melting a little bit into the kiss.

there's a knock on the door and it pulls them out of their post-orgasmic haze. cody's lower back hurts, he's sticky, and the table is stained with his cum, but all he can do is shake his head and laugh softly.

noel chuckles and pats cody's hair fondly. “you go get cleaned up, and i'll take care of the food,” he says, grinning as he walks to the door.


End file.
